


The Helpful Demon

by RimmieTimmie



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Freewood - Freeform, Other, RageHappy, Tumblr Prompt, demon, team love and stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-01
Updated: 2015-04-01
Packaged: 2018-03-20 19:13:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3661761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RimmieTimmie/pseuds/RimmieTimmie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin doesn't quite remember when Ryan, his surprisingly helpful demon friend started following him around, but he doesn't seem to mind to much anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Helpful Demon

**Author's Note:**

> Based off https://scontent-lhr.xx.fbcdn.net/hphotos-xpa1/v/t1.0-9/11096533_414235415404191_4599581271993883913_n.jpg?oh=07131fd88d4ebaf374090e41df1f3435&oe=5572420D
> 
> Part of the 420 Follower 'Just Blaze' Fic Celebration. Enjoy!

When Gavin awoke the first morning it happened, he decided that it was the drugs. He was suffering from a particularly nasty bout of flu, and despite his policy of non-sickness, Geoff had stuffed him full of painkillers and sent him to bed. So when Gavin got up to go to the bathroom and found a series of words carefully sketched onto his bathroom mirror in blood, he assumed that he was hallucinating, and simply went back to bed.

However, upon getting up two days later, fully recovered, he found that the message was still there – _remember to edit the King Ray Let’s Play! –_ and Gavin was rather creeped out. Thinking that it was Geoff playing some sort of prank, he left his extension and went into the kitchen of the Ramsey house in search of the Gent. He found Geoff watching the previous night’s episode of It’s Always Sunny, and sat down next to him.

“Hey bud, feeling better?” Geoff asked.

“Uh yeah. Listen Geoff, have you written me any reminder notes lately?” Gavin asked, looking Geoff directly in the eye.

“No?” Geoff replied, frowning. “You can remember shit on your own. You have a phone for that too.”

“Yeah, yeah, Nevermind Geoffers. What’s for breakfast?” Gavin asked.

He decided to push the thought to the back of his mind as Geoff began to cook the pancakes, and simply reasoned that it was some weird one-off thing. How wrong he was.

* * *

The mysterious notes continued to appear on Gavin’s mirror, each time in a more gruesome blood-font. Though the notes were helpful, often reminding him of meetings or things to do, Gavin was still freaked out that someone knew what he had to do in the day, and would only communicate through blood on a mirror.

Gavin was getting rather tired of cleaning the mirror though, and was starting to think of alternative ways of whatever this is to communicate with him. First, though, he had to determine exactly what he was dealing with.

He rummaged around in the cupboard for a notebook, and upon finding one, opened it and wrote down a note:

_Dear (whoever you are),_

_I have a few questions, and if you could answer them in this and not in blood then that would be rather helpful. First, who are you? Second, what are you? Are you some crazy fan stalking me? Also, do you know how hard it is to wipe dried blood from a mirror? Seriously, invest in some new materials._

Gavin ripped the note off and dashed to his bathroom, leaving the pad and pen there also, before leaving the Ramsey household for work.

When he returned that evening, he headed straight to the bathroom, and he was not disappointed. In the same neat scribble as was usually in the mirror, lay a page full of writing.

_Dear Gavin,_

_I’ll try and answer your questions. I’m a demon. Glad we got that out of the way, eh? I’m not here to hurt you, or suck out your soul, or any of that magical shit. I’ve got a job, and right now it’s to assist you. My name is Ryan. I’m not a crazy fan, though the Tower of Pimps is pretty snazzy. Try baby wipes for getting off the blood, they work a treat._

Gavin was shocked. He had no choice to believe what the note said, after all, there was quite tight security on their house, meaning nobody would be able to get in or out anyway, so it definitely wasn’t a crazy fan.

Once the shock had begun to subside, though, Gavin began to see the positives of having a demon helper. He had remembered to go to most of his meetings, and had gotten a lot of work done over the past few weeks. It was only going to be temporary, anyway.

With that thought in mind, Gavin set off in search for a pack of baby wipes.

* * *

 

“For god’s sake, Ryan, my bathroom is beginning to smell like blood! Can you not kill a chicken or god knows what else every time I have a meeting!” Gavin sighed, upon seeing his reminded of his date with Meg tonight.

“Look, I’ve got an idea.” Gavin said, not even knowing if Ryan was present or listening. _That’s the bad thing about having an invisible demon helper._

He rushed out of the room, searching under the sofa for something he used a while ago. He had been explaining something to Griffon, and had used the whiteboards to draw a picture. He found the whiteboards along with marker pens and rubbers, and headed back into the bathroom.

“Here, you can use this! I’ll prop it up, there’ll be less chickens slaughtered and my bathroom won’t smell like a butchers.”

Gavin heard Geoff calling his name, and quickly left his extension. When he returned twenty minutes later, the whiteboard held a ‘ _Don’t forget to pick up flowers for your date_ ’, and on the mirror was a large smiley face, drawn in marker pen.

“Thanks, Ryan. Much better.” Gavin laughed.

 

 


End file.
